Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Hall of Fame
This is a list of Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki's greatest fan fiction writers. Only the best of the best are listed here. Users Nikon23- since his debut the user, has created Dragon Ball SF, a fan sequel taking place 7 years later right after Dragon Ball GT. he's also created Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" a story that takes place right before the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Pre-Dragon Ball, a Pequel to the entire Dragon Ball series that he's been working on, and Dragon Ball GF , a sequel that takes place right after Dragon Ball SF a few years later that is intended to bring his fan story to a close. Hyper Zergling - HZ is an administrator, and has been around since the summer of 2009, although he was never truly active until the fall of 2010. Despite having been on the wiki for so long, he has yet to post a finished fan fiction (Cold Vengeance doesn't count, because it's a collaboration, and KidVegeta wrote most of it), because he always lacks ideas that would advance his story as of its latest chapter. SSWerty- SonikFan112- SupremeVegeta15- Since his debut, this user has recieved ridicule nonstop and has been called the worst writer here. But he has stayed because he truly enjoyed being a writer. He was not perfect, as proven when he was banned for 6 months after breaking several rules. Once that ban ended, he returned and continued writing. He was even threatened with being banned for bad writing and still stayed. But he did improve, as shown in his fanfiction, Dragonball V which not only competed with Dragon Ball: Bloodwolf, but was also his best work. Princeofallsalads- KidVegeta - Chances are you know who KidVegeta is if you have spent more than two seconds on the wiki. He has by far the most edits and achievements, and is the only Bureaucrat. He is most known for his very popular stories, Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem, Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe, and The Last Saiyan, not to mention his reviews blog (the most popular blog on the site). He has also produced several award-winning one-shot collections, including: The Brady Patrick Collection, The Black and White Collection, Things Were Better Then, The Heels of the Unknown, and Baby You're a Rich Man. KidVegeta is one of the most prolific writers on the site, and has over 88 completed stories. He is one of the few users with a working canonical universe, featuring not only a collection of stories, but characters, races, planets, power levels and the like. Destucktivedisk- This user is godly. He is superior to all of you. He has created numerous stories all of which pwn all of your stories. Read them and you will be blessed with his Godly enlightenment. He also made a few bad stories but eh. Check out the rest of his stories at The Destructivedisk Anthology! TeamUnitedNerds-Deleted all of his stories, but then uploaded some other stories after that that don't suck as much, like The Man Who Blue Himself and The Phantom Pain. Lau Nightwing (Formerly known as Lau the G)-Beginning with his big debut, Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book, and his most popular story, he has given a name for himself as one of the biggest upcoming writers of 2012. He has made a few collaborations such as Dragon Ball UF Movie: A Saiyan's Journey with Theecho12457 and Zeon1 and Dragon Ball: Sons Of Vengeance with Tsukune Sendo. He has also created Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect, one of the most popular roleplays of that year. CookieKid247- The SSJ2, the Future Trunks. the Cell Games of this wiki. Beloved and sometimes overlooked he is the author of the ongoing fanfic Dragon Ball Reincarnation and has several more in the works. Underrated, users should definitely site his work for influence. Creeperman129- New admin guy. Whoa, he's cool. Users Who Don't Get A Dragon Ball Because They Haven't Made A Large Impact On The Wiki Zeon1 - The user who some people know or something. He likes to copy other peoples' ideas and shit. He likes to put Japanese in his articles but never writes translations correctly (even after KidVegeta tells him exactly how to fix them, that stupid fuck). Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Lists